


Ernie

by Gemma_Inkyboots



Series: Renewed collection [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, Ernie the Fastest Milkman in the West, Established Relationship, I mean blame, I'd like to thank my grandparents for exposing me to this song, M/M, Psychopomp Prowl, Sorry Not Sorry, blame, my bad - Freeform, wait no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemma_Inkyboots/pseuds/Gemma_Inkyboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jazz gets a little too immersed in horror games, youtube videos and old British comedy.</p><p>This is set in the Renewed continuity, but please, please don't take it seriously. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ernie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisedbymoogles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/gifts).



Jazz was not the kind of Autobot who needed help entertaining himself, as a general rule. Between his duties as an officer of the Autobot forces - and his unofficial ones as the Autobot morale officer, and the occasional prank war was so too on the duty list no matter how many times Optimus sighed about retiring to Fiji - Jazz was usually pretty busy, no matter how cool he played things. That said, when he did have some free time and nothing that needed taking care of, he had plenty of options to keep himself amused. 

Admittedly some of his decisions weren’t the best he could have made - the Slenderman Fiasco of 2012 came to mind, if you asked Prowl, and _totally never happened no idea what you’re talking about nope_ if you asked Jazz. Jazz and horror games in general were not a good combination until at least three deaths in and some of the reflex shrieking had worn off.

Still, Youtube was generally pretty safe - for a given value of safe, see also Five Nights At Jazz Put That Datapad Down Or So Help Me - and if Jazz had to wait around between meetings and there was no-one around to chat to, it was one of his go-to processor-free browsing options. This time around he’d been clicking from one clip to another, snickering at jokes that were ancient according to human pop culture but still fresh to their unEarthly visitors, and waiting for Prowl to meet him for energon. Tapping at the next kinda-interesting link on the screen, he sat up a little at the rising strains of violins and stared in boggling delight as the video played.

“Aw, Primus,” he snickered, and kicked his pedes up over the arm of his chair to settle a little deeper into the cushion. Snickering turned to spluttered laughter at some truly appalling double entendres - the tone of voice got the gist across, even if Jazz had no clue what a macaroon was and wasn’t sure he wanted it explained.

Then the music slowed and saddened, and Jazz stared in shock at his screen - and almost leaped out of his seat when a hand brushed his shoulder.

“Jazz! What in the universe were you watching _this_ time?”

“Prowler!” Jazz scrambled up out of the chair with a bounce and a wild _cloing_ of springs, and Prowl found himself with both arms and generous bumper space struggling to handle a wild-visored Jazz. “Prowl, baby, light o’my life, lie ta me if y’ hafta but tell me there ain’t no such thing as ghostie milkmen!”

“...what,” Prowl said weakly, and promptly had to lock his joints as Jazz clung to him.

*

_Some time later, on the second Trek of the Awoken the Autobots spent on Earth..._

 

“Jazz,” Prowl said flatly, optics narrowing over the Trek of the Awoken’s white lenses. “What is that?”

“Nothin’,” Jazz replied defensively, but as soon as Prowl turned to deal with Arcee’s request for a blessing, he quickly snuck a small saucer of full-fat cream onto the offering dais. No harm in being careful.

**Author's Note:**

> For my darling partner, who I thought could use a pleasant surprise this week. ...wait, no, that's not quite right. I mean _who I showed this video to and improvised this whole thing at after seeing her reaction, and who will likely make me sleep on the sofa when she gets home._ XD Jazz's susceptability to horror games is a riff on the wonderful Ask Work Hard Play Hard on Tumblr and their Slenderman arc, and the Benny Hill video in question can be found here - https : // www . youtube . com / watch?v=8e1xvyTdBZI No jumpscares or general funny business, but the look on Moogle's face when she first watched it was something glorious. X3


End file.
